close your eyes
by stardiva
Summary: ok again i got the idea from the Across the universe movie and this is set after Nuke hugs at the end of the what if epp hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Close your eyes

Luke held on to Noah for dear life. He did not want to let Noah go. "I miss you already."Noah hugged his new boyfriend and looked at him tenderly 'I will email you every day."Luke looked into Noah's eyes as he whispered "You promise?" Noah nodded 'I promise."He gentley kissed Luke fully and softly on the lips. Never in his life had Luke ever been kissed like that. It sent a wonderful shiver through is very soul. He moaned from the sheer pleasure of it.

Noah gently pulled himself away from Luke's arms 'I have to go"With a sob Luke pulled him close and kissed Noah one last time. Again Noah pulled himself away gently and he boarded the ship. Leaving Luke on the verge of tears. Luke watched through those tears as the ship pulled out from the dock. As he wiped away those tearrs, he heard a voice call to him. "Luke." he looked up and saw Noah standing on the deck of the ship.

Noah waved as he began to sing.

CLOSE YOUR EYES AND FEEL ME KISS YOU , FOR TOMORROW, I 'LL MISS YOU. REMEMBER I'LL ALWAYS BE TRUE. WHILE I'M AWAY I'LL WRITE YOU EVERY DAY. I'LL SEND ALL MY LOVING TO YOU."

Luke laughed through his tears. He waved and blew his new boyfriend a kiss. "I love you Noah, be save, come back to me soon."Noah smiled "I will I promise." A lump was in Luke's throat as he watched the ship disapear carrying Noah with it.

Luke fingered the pin he now wore on the lapel of his jacket. Noah had given it to him moments hefore he had left Luke. Luke looked out and said softly across the universe. "Please, keep him safe. bring him back to me."

He had only known Noah for a few hours but he had captured Luke's heart. Luke lost it to him the second their hands touched whilt picking Luke's book up. Later after he got home to his small apartment, he checked his emails, He had rented a computer while his own was getting repaired. Most of the emails were just junk but one caught his eye. It was from At first Luke wonder who it was from. Curious he opened it. he smiled as he saw who it was from , Noah.

L

MISS YOU ALREADY.

N

He looked at the picture he had of Noah. Eariler in the day they had stopped at a instant photo booth and had a single shot of each other and then two of them together. so that each would have pictures of each other. While they were apart.

Luke quietly sang to the photo.

I'LL PRETEND THAT I'M KISSING THE LIPS I'M NOW MISSING. I HOPE THAT ONE DAY MY DREAMS AND PRETENDING WILL COME TRUE.

He kissed the picture and lay on his bed. He drifted off to sleep. He dreamt of the day he would hold Noah again


	2. Chapter 2

I'M A BELIEVER

PART 2 OF CLOSE YOUR EYES

Luke had just poured himself a cup of coffee as his doorbell sounded. He glanced at the clock it was eight oclock on a bright Sunday morning. he was expecting a Email from Noah who was off on a tour of Navel duty for six months , They had only met last week and had been parted the same day but they promised to wait for each other and to email each other every day while Noah was away.

He opened the door and grinned "maddie!" he exclaimed as he hugged the young woman who stood in his opened door "Sista friend when did you get back."

Maddie was his best gal pal they saw each other through thick and thin Luke had held maddie's hand through several pregnancy scares and abuse from a cruel exboy friend and maddie had tended to Luke after he was gaybashed and beat up by their ex childhood friend Kevin davis and a gang of thugs.

She lived across the hall. She smiled "Hey you. Last night and every one back home sends their love."" He and Maddie had grown up together. She was the first one that Luke had come out to. They had come to New York to attend school and had found two apartments in the same building.

Maddie smiled brightly " So what has my best bud being doing while i was away? " Luke stuck his tongue out at her . Öh shut up and come sit down and i will get you a cup of coffee Little miss nosey." He lead her to the couch. Maddie grinned as she looked at the coffee table beside her. "hey this is new. who is this?"" as she held up the picture of he and Noah. "He's cute. is he the reason for your good mood?" Luke handed her the promised coffee " Oh thats Noah. and yes he is cute. isn't he?" Maddie grinned as she playfully elbowed her best friend. "Oh Noah huh? God Luke i leave you for two weeks and this is what happens?Ok snyder spill it and don't leave out a thing."

Luke grinned as he leaned back Ök miss nosey parker I"ll tell you. I met him a week ago. And he is a salior. and he pinned me. "He looked at Maddie "Oh will you close your mouth please there's more." Maddie grinned "Well? don''t stop " Luke looked at the picture and smiled "and girl it was love at first sight. For both of us." Maddie looked at her friend in concern. "Luke are you sure Noah is gay? I mean you thought kevin was..." Luke stopped her mid sentence "Yeah Madds i am sure. quite sure' Maddie looked puzzled "Oh what did you do? Ask him? Did you say hey Noah are you gay?" Luke threw a small pillow at his gal pal " Very funny. But honestly Maddie it was like a scene out of a old movie. We were on the water taxis looking at the statue of Liberty and we got talking about the freedom of choice. I think i said something like "In america we can be anything we want Even gay. Oh Madds he looked at me and asked me if i was gay, " Maddie looked at him "Well?" Luke returned her stare "I was honest I said yes. and then i said something like "what about you or is this a don't ask don't tell." and he looked at me and said I am. Oh madds I lost my heart at that very moment. and then we walked around New york and then back to his ship. and we kissed good bye and he left. and when i got home there was a email from him waiting for me. and of course we had these pictures taken."

Maddie smiled "Sounds lke my best bud is in love."

Luke looked at her and began to sing

I THOUGHT LOVE WAS ONLY TRUE IN FAIRY TALES. MEANT FOR SOMEONE ELSE BUT NOT FOR ME

LOVE WAS OUT TO GET ME. THATS THE WAY IT SEEMED . AS YOU KNOW DISAPOINTMENT HAUNTED ALL MY DREAMS.

THEN I SAW HIS FACE! NOW I'M A BELIEVER. NOT A TRACE OF DOUBT IN MY MIND

I'M IN LOVE. I'M A BELIEVER I COULDN'T LEAVE HIM IF I TRIED.

Maddie smilled " Oh i am so happy for you. When's his tour of duty over."

"Six months

"

To be contiued!


	3. Chapter 3

HOLD ME TIGHT

PART 3 OF CLOSE YOUR EYES!

As he looked around, Luke felt on top of the world. Today he was meeting the ship that would bring his Boyfriend Noah to him. Three days ago Noah had emailed him that his tour of Navel Duty was over and that he was coming back to New York to be with Luke.

Luke looked around the dock and his eyes came apon the person he wanted to see, Noah.

Their eyes met and they ran to each other. Noah took Luke in to his arms and held him close. "Oh God Luke I missed you so much. " Luke's heart skipped a beat as he looked lovingly at Noah as his boyfriend kissed him gently.

Luke whispered breathless"Come on lets go home!" Noah smiled as he took hold of Lukes hand as Luke continued. "Our home." they had decided they would live together when Noah's tour was over.

When they got to the apartment, Luke closed the door as Noah took off his coat and set his duffle bag down. He then went to Luke and gathered the smaller man in to his arms. "I want you! I want to make Love to you right Now Luciano." Luciano was Noah's pet name for his boyfriend. Lukes heart melted when he called him that. Noah kissed his boyfriend hungerly and passionatly. Luke lead him to the bedroom . He began to sing to Noah.

IT FEELS SO RIGHT, NOW. HOLD ME TIGHT .PLEASE TELL ME I AM THE ONLY ONE AND THAT I MIGHT NEVER BE THE LONEY ONE.

They quickly took off their clothes and stood before each other. Noah took his boy friend in his arms and carried them to the bed that they were to share. Noah layed his boyfriend down on the bed and lay down beside him. Luke moaned in pleasure as he felt Noah explore his body with his wonderful lips and gentle hands. Luke returned every kiss and every touch as he explored Noah's body as well.

Noah looked in Luke's eyes , they were filled with desire. Noah quietly began to sing to his young lover.

IT FEELS SO RIGHT NOW. TO HOLD YOU TIGHT. PLEASE LET ME GO ON LOVING YOU TONIGHT. TONIGHT AND ALWAY I WILL BE MAKING LOVE TO ONLY YOU.

Noah gently turned Luke to face away from him and Noah nestled in close to his lovers beautiful body. Luke moaned as he felt Noah's cock enter him. "Oh god. Noah Oh god. FUCK ME! Please take me. take me Now! Please Please ! Oh God!" Soon their bodies exploded with the passion that being apart had pent up between them. When they had finished they lay in each others embrace. looking at each other tenderly. As they held each other close. they sang quietly to each other

BEING HERE TONIGHT WITH YOU. IT FEELS SO RIGHT, NOW. ME HOLDING YOU SO TIGHT.

The young men soon fell asleep feeling safe and complete in each other's arms.

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

LISTEN, DO YOU WANT TO KNOW A SECRET?

PART 4 of CLOSE YOUR EYES!

Later they lay in each others arms talking quietly. Noah smiled at his boyfriend and kissed Luke's cheek. Noah spoke"Luke I have something to tell you."Luke looked at his boyfriend with concern "Noah? What is it?"Noah glanced around the empty bed room and looked back at his lover. Noah put his finger to his lips "Shh. its a secret."Luke raised his eyebrows as he put his arms aroung his naked Boyfriend and gently kissed his chest. Öh a secret Huh? So who do I have to fuck to get to hear it?"

Noah grinned and gently kissed him He sang softly.

LISTEN, DO YOU WANT TO KNOW MY SECRET?"

Luke girined as he flicked his boyfriend's left nipple "You know I do. You want me to beg?"Noah shook his head as he ran his fingers through Luke's blond curls as he continued.

DO YOU PROMISE NOT TO TELL?

This time Luke went to Noah's right nipple and gently ran his tongue over it. Noah moaned in pleasure as luke whispered "Who am i gonna tell. Do you see any one here?" Noah held him close as he went on.

CLOSER, LET ME WHISPER IN YOUR EAR. lET ME SAY THE WORDS YOU LONG TO HEAR.

Noah snuggled in close to Luke's ear.

I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU.'

Luke giggled as he kissed Noah's cheek, then moaned in pleasure as Noah gently straddled his boyfriends body. Luke felt his own cock enter Noah's body. Luke pulled Noah close to him. Again in each others arms, the two lost them selves in the love they felt for each other.

to be continured!


	5. Chapter 5

saw him standing there

part five of close your eyes.

As they walked down the busy New York street. their arms wrapped around each other's waist. So into each other that neither one noticed the cold. Luke and Noah were on their way to a local eatery called Grimaldi's. They were meeting a small group of Luke's friends. Luke wantedd to introduce Maddie and his friends to Noah. When they got to the resturant, they stopped at the door , they stood with their arms around each other. Luke tenderly kissed Noah on the nose. "Well are you ready? You know we don't have to go in. I could always call Maddie on her cell and tell her we can't make it." He put his hand on Noah's groin"I can tell her that "Something"CAME UP! And we could go home and go back to bed,"

Noah grinned and kissed his boyfriend and gently took hold of the hand. :"As temping as that is Luciano. The answe is would be no. I want to meet your friends. I met maddie last night when you brought me home."He held Luke close "Now i want to meet the rest of my boyfriend's pals'

Luke rolled his eyes as he took hold of Noah's hand "I warned you."he opened the door Öh by the way I forgot to tell you. Its kariokie night. Since you are the newcomer to the group you have to go first."

Noah stopped walking "No way Snyder I am not gonna si..."Luke kiissed him and smiled teasingly. "Noah i was kidding. You don't have to go up at all. you can just sit and listen." Luke lead Noah to where his friends sat.

Maddie spotted them and rose to greet them. "Hey guys,"She hugged Luke and smiled at Noah "Where were you guys? Jude and I stopped by your apartment to see if you wanted to walk with us here. But there was no answer." Noah blushed as Luke spoke "Sorry Maddie we were home but we didn't hear the door. "Maddie looked at Luke puzzled "Realy? I thought you could hear the bell from any where in your place. You can in mi.." she stopped and noticed Noah blushing again and Luke grinning sheepishly "Oh ? Oh! I see! " she took hold of their arms "And on that note, Come on Luke, lets introduce Noah to rest of the gang." She lead the way to the table which Noah noticed was close to the impromtued stage. Luke took hold of Noah's hand as he introduce him "Every one this is Noah " He put his arm around Noah as he continued "You know maddie. The Blond beside her is Casey Hughes and his boyfriend Matt."Casey rose and went to stand beside Noah. "Hi ya handsome. So your the sailor huh? My my my snyder he is a cutie,"Casey snuggled up to Noah " is it true what they say about sailors having " Long shoremen? casey glanced down at Noah's groin.

Noah bluxhed even deeper as he looked helpless at Luke. Luke rolled his eyes and stepped between his boyfriend and Casey. "Down boy. Noah and his Long shoreman are taken."

Matt took hold of his boyfriend and pulled him down beside him "And so BITCH are you." Casey snuggled in to Matt "Öh darling I love it when you get all jealous . it is a turn on." Casey kissed him as Luke continued the introductions "that handsome guy sitting with maddie is jude st Claire."

Noah sat down with Luke and looked at him longinly. Luke noticed the look and leaned in close and whispered "Told ya we should have gone home."

Noah smiled and took hold of Luke's hand as they listened to people attempt to sing. As Maddie got up and sang a beautiful rendition of "Hey Jude." Noah didn't notce that Luke wasn't beside him . He leaned over to Casey "Where did Luke go?" Casey pointed up to the stage and Noah saw Luke pick up a microphone and when maddie was done and went off stage Luke walked on stage. "" I would like to tell you about a very speciall guy. Noah this is for you"

The music started and he began to sing.

HE WAS JUST NINETEEN YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. AND THE WAY HE LOOKED WAS WAY BEYOND COMPARE.

Luke made his way to where Noah sat and began to run his fingers through Noah's black hair.

SO HOW CAN I BE WITH ANOTHER. WHEN I SAW HIM STANDING THERE..

Luke then sat on Noah's lap . The crowd cheered and Luke continued

WELL MY HEART WENT BOOM AS I HELD HIS HAND IN MINE. WELL HE LOOKED AT ME AND ANY ONE COULD SEE THAT BEFORE TOO LONG i FELL IN LOVE WITH HIM. HE SAID HE WOULDN'T BE WITH AN OTHER WHEN WE SAW EACH OTHER STANDING THERE.

Luke then put his mic down and openly kissed Noah on the lips. As the crowd cheered Luke whispered "Wanna go home Sailor? "Noah nodded and They said good night to their friends and headed for the door.

to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

IT WON'T BE LONG

IT WON'T BE LONG.

The next morning the sun shone brightly in through their bedroom window. Luke slowly opened his eyes and glanced lazily out the window, He sighed as he turned his head to look at the sleeping form beside him. Even in sleep Noah had his arms wrapped around Luke,

Luke snuggled in closer in his sleeping lover's arms. He gently kissed Noah's cheek , Noah stirred slightly but still slept contently, Luke gently fingered Noah's cock . He whispered into his sleeping lover's ear, "Noah! Oh Noah." No response . Luke tried again "Noah. Your Luciano wants to play."

The eyes fluttered open and looked at Luke sleepily and smiled, ' Hey I know you. Your that guy that picked me up at Germaldi's last night.." Luke grinned at his lover, " Yep that was me," They looked at each other and soon broke out laughing, Luke kissed his Beau "Good morning by the way." Noah smiled at him and pulled him closer to him, "Good morning My Luciano, I had a great time last night,"

Last night after leaving Germaldi's they headed for home to their small apartment, When they had got there, they had made love and fell asleep in each others arms,

Noah held him close now as they lay lazily in bed on this bright and sunny Sunday morning "Your friend's are great, Maddie has a nice voice and she and her boyfriend Jude seem happy," Luke nodded "Yeah she dated a lot of jerks before Jude, the last guy beat her up pretty badly , He put her in the hospital for a week, it was touch and go for a while, But she pulled through,"

Noah shock his head and frowned " some straight guys are such jerks," Luke kissed his boyfriend's nose " Well some Gay guys can be too, I dated some real meat heads before I found my sailor," He grinned at Noah "So what did you think of Casey? He seemed real interested in you and your 'LONGSHOREMAN" Luke teased Noah rolled his eyes " Oh Casey, is he always like that? How does Matt stand it? " Luke giggled as he spoke " Matt keeps a tight rein on him, and to Casey it's a game they play, I think its a form of foreplay they do, You should have seen Casey the night Mads brought Jude, Casey really went overboard and tried to undo Jude's jeans. He didn't But the look on Jude's face was such that I thought he was gonna punch him in the mouth," "Casey did that? God I got off easy then. I don't doubt that Jude would have,"

Luke lay his head on Noah's chest and made lazy circles on Noah's stomach Noah moaned in pleasure at the mere touch of his boyfriend's fingers, "I missed you soo much while you were away," Noah kissed Luke's forehead . Luke sighed as he felt Noah's fingers running through his hair, "I missed you too my Luciano .

Luke looked up at him "Every day I rode the WATER TAXI and said a prayer to the Lady Liberty,

FLASHBACK,

Luke stood on the deck of the WATERTAXI and looked out over the water to the Statue of Liberty. Since Noah left him for a six month navel duty, Luke rode the TAXI even when he didn't have to, This was the place He and Noah had first came out to each other and had shared their first kiss, Luke valued that memory, as much as he valued the Bravery pin Noah had given him,

As he stood there now as he did every day he said a little prayer, "Please. Please, keep him safe, Bring him home safe to me,"

He begin to sing softly to the Lady Liberty that stood in the distance,

DON'T MAKE IT LONG, YEAH DON'T MAKE IT LONG TILL YOU BRING HIM HOME TO ME,

SINCE HE LEFT ME I'M ALL ALONE. SO PLEASE PLEASE BRING HIM ON HOME, I;VE BEEN GOOD LIKE I KNOW I SHOULD , JUST BRING HIM HOME. BRING HIM ON HOME,

EVERY DAY WHEN EVERY ONE HAS FUN, HERE AM I STANDING ALL ON MY OWN. SO DON'T MAKE IT LONG DON'T MAKE IT LONG TILL YOU BRING HIM HOME TO ME,

EVERY NIGHT THE TEARS COME DOWN FROM MY EYES. EVERY DAY I'VE DONE NOTHING BUT CRY, JUST DON'T MAKE IT LONG TILL HE COMES HOME TO ME.

EVERY DAY WE'LL BE HAPPY I KNOW, CAUSE THEN I WILL KNOW HE WON'T LEAVE ME NO MORE

DON'T MAKE IT LONG YEAH YEAH. DON'T MAKE IT LONG TILL…."

Luke looked at the great lady before him and then closed his eyes and gently caressed the pin and sang in a whisper,

'TILL YOU BRING HIM HOME TO ME,"

END OF FLASHBACK

Luke looked at Noah and snuggled in his boyfriend's arms "And you did," Noah kissed him "I told you the day I left that I would," Luke smiled and was about to speak when the phone rang, Luke looked over at the clock, it was only 7am, "Who the fuck could be calling at this hour," he looked over at Noah "Are you expecting a call?" Noah frowned and shook his head " Not at this hour," Luke answered the Phone "Hello? Yes this is Luke Snyder. What? The Hospital?" Noah looked at Luke and mouthed "What??" Luke had a look of panic on his face, Noah put a hand on Luke's shoulder as Luke spoke again in the phone, "Yes Thank you I will be there as soon as I can."

As he hung up Noah asked "Luke what is it? What's wrong?" Luke looked at his boyfriend as he got up and hurriedly pulled on a pair of jeans, "Its Maddie . Remember that asshole ex boyfriend of hers I told you about? Well apparently he jumped her and Jude last night, Jude is fine but She is in a slight coma, , I have to go to her, Fuck that asshole, how can he do this," Noah got up and went to him and put an arm around Luke " It will be ok, Come on lets get dress and head to the hospital ok?' Luke looked at his boyfriend "Noah you don't have…" Noah was already dressed "Luke, Maddie is your friend you should be there for her and as your Boyfriend I intend to be there for you, so Shut up and finish getting dressed so we can get going,' Luke kissed Noah and whispered "Thank you," Noah smiled "Now lets get going" He grabbed their jackets and handed Luke his and they headed out the door ,

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

DEAR MADDIE

DEAR MADDIE

Chapter 7

Jude St Claire sat by the young woman's hospital bed, He held her hand as he spoke softly to her "Maddie? It's Jude, can you hear me? Luke and Noah are out in the hall and so are Matt and Casey, We are all here waiting for our Best gal pal. We are waiting for you to open those Beautiful keleidoscope eyes of your, Come on Beautiful open those eyes, Come on back to us, Come back to me,"

He kissed her hand again, His mind went back to the day her Best friend Luke had helped him ask her out on their first date,

He had always see her around campus, She was cute and bubbly, well liked by every one, She had one constant companion , Luke, When ever Jude had seen them Luke always had his arm about Maddie's shoulder , The talk around school was that she and Luke were a item. Once Luke had found out what Jude had heard he went to talk to him, Luke had laughed when Jude had told him " Jude, Mads and I are just friends, We are not dating , We have been friends since we were kids, Honest, she is not my type, I am Gay, So if you want to ask her out, Go for it, "

With Luke's help the next time Jude saw Maddie he asked her out, She had accepted, they soon became a couple,

Again he kissed her hand, he softly began to sing to her,

DEAR MADDIE, LET ME SEE YOU SMILE

DEAR MADDIE LIKE A LITTLE CHILD

THE CLOUDS WILL BE A DAISY CHAIN.

SO LET ME SEE YOU SMILE AGAIN,

DEAR MADDIE, OPEN UP YOUR EYES

DEAR MADDIE SEE THE SUNNY SKIES

THE WIND IS LOW THE BIRDS WILL SING

YOU ARE PART OF EVERY THING,

DEAR MADDIE, WON'T YOU OPEN UP YOUR EYES?

Suddenly he felt soft fingers gently squeezing his own. In shock and through his tears looked up at maddie's face, Her eyes were open and moist as she looked at him, She smiled at him weakly but tenderly,

To be continued,


End file.
